


Call Me Anytime

by intolauren



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intolauren/pseuds/intolauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Kara and Felicity exist in the same universe. </p>
<p>Imagine that season two of Arrow and season one of Supergirl existed in the same universe at the same time, except Supergirl isn't Supergirl, she's just Kara Danvers.<br/>There are no laser beams from the eyes or flying over rooftops in this AU, I'm afraid. Just lots of cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Anytime

**Author's Note:**

> God this idea has been in my head ever since I watched the first episode of Supergirl when it aired. I just couldn't help but spend hours thinking about how well Kara and Felicity would get along and amidst the terrifying results of the UK/EU Referendum today (I'm so ashamed to be British right now), I needed distractions and fanfiction was the perfect place to go. I started out with the intention of working on one of my Olicity prompts but then this happened...  
> I don't even know if this is meant to be platonic or romantic, honestly. I had the idea originally that they'd be hella cute if they dated but when I started writing it, a friendship formed between them that was so beautiful I almost didn't want to ruin it. And Felicity needs more female friends!! So make of this what you will. Be that platonic or romantic or somewhere in between. And let me know which you think, please! 
> 
> P.s, I'm new to the world of Supergirl fics so I hope I made this work!!

Felicity hadn’t expected her daily evening visit to the deli downtown for coffee after finishing work to be be anything out of the ordinary. She expected to stand in line for 20 minutes reading her book, pick up her usual latte and then sit in her car drinking it whilst the rain beat down on the roof, just like she did every weekday at 5:30pm. 

She did not expect to be sitting opposite a tiny blonde woman, who was trying not to cry into her Americano, for three hours. 

 

Felicity was on her way out of the deli when she collided with the blonde. She was partly to blame; she was looking at her phone instead of where she was going, but the other woman was buried behind her hair that was dripping from the rain, and she couldn’t have been able to see properly either. There was nothing either of them could do but watch as Felicity’s coffee dropped from her hand as their bodies collided and then spilled all over the floor. 

“I’m so sorry!” they both said at the same time. 

Felicity smiled. She was mad because that coffee had taken 20 minutes of her life to collect and she hadn’t even been able to enjoy a single sip before it ended up on the floor, but this woman was cute, very cute, and she couldn’t help but smile at her. 

“No, that was my fault,” the blonde insisted. “I wasn’t looking where I was going,” 

She had taken off her glasses that had steamed up inside the deli, and was rubbing them on her shirt to clear them. Felicity smiled again. She knew the struggle. Thankfully she was wearing contacts today otherwise she’d be in the same predicament in the colder than average temperatures. 

“Honestly, it’s fine. I should have been looking where I was going too, instead of at my phone,” 

“Let me get you another one of those,” 

“No, honestly. It’s okay. I drink too much coffee anyway. You’ve probably done me a favour,” Felicity laughed. 

It was at this point that the blonde woman started to cry. 

“I’m so sorry,” she said again, sniffling, and looking in her purse for a tissue. 

Felicity handed her a napkin she’d picked up from the counter and then rested her hand on her arm. 

“Are you alright? It’s just spilled coffee,” 

“No, it’s not that. You’re being nice and I’ve just had a shitty day full of people who were not nice at all,” the blonde admitted before wiping her eyes furiously with the napkin. “Which you absolutely do not need to hear about because hello? You’re a complete stranger and I am just a weirdo who is crying in the doorway of a deli. I’m sorry for getting in your way and I’m just going to go now,” she babbled, her cheeks blushing a deep pink. 

“Hey, it’s alright. Do you want to sit down somewhere and talk? I’m a good listener,” Felicity smiled. 

There was just no way she could let this woman disappear into the city when she was in a state like this. 

And for other slightly more selfish reasons, Felicity really wanted to keep talking to her. And looking at her. 

“Are you sure? You probably have things to do. And I’m famous for being a massive oversharer,” 

“You are literally looking at a valued member of Oversharers Anonymous, I promise. So don’t worry about that,” 

The girl laughed. She was still sort of crying but her laugh was adorable. 

They headed over to a table in the corner, away from the line of people queuing for coffee and muffins and sat down. 

“Do you want anything to drink? On me,” Felicity asked, taking her wallet out of her purse. 

“On you? I should be the one buying _you_ a drink!” 

“Yeah, well you look like you need it more than I do,” she laughed. “No offence, by the way,” 

The girl laughed again. 

“Americano. Black. Please. Thank you so much,” she smiled, relief flooding her expression. 

“Coming right up,” 

 

By the time Felicity came back to the table with her drink, the blonde seemed to have cheered up a little. She was desperately trying to do something with her hair which was beginning to dry and curl in haphazard places whilst holding a little compact mirror in one hand. She’d taken off her coat and Felicity could see she was wearing a novelty sweater with a cat knitted on the front, something Felicity definitely had a few of in her closet at home. 

“One black, Americano,” she smiled, setting the cup down on the table in front of her. 

“Thank you so much,” the girl smiled back, gratefully. “What’s your name by the way?” 

“Felicity,” 

“I’m Kara. And thank you again, so much, Felicity,” 

“You’re so welcome. Now, talk to me about your shitty day,” 

Kara laughed. 

“I wouldn’t even know where to begin,” 

“The beginning, maybe?” 

Felicity realised soon after Kara began her story, just how alike they were. Kara talked for almost 20 minutes straight, needing no reassurance from Felicity at all that she was even listening. Felicity wondered silently to herself if Kara had friends who let her do this. Who let her talk uninterrupted for as long as she needed to. She hoped that she did.  
Felicity watched her as she talked, fixating on several things every now and then such as the way her right eyebrow never seemed to stop moving as she spoke, the way her glasses slipped down her nose when she got particularly animated and the way she always used her index finger on her right hand to push them back into place, the way she would stop mid-sentence to take a huge drink of her coffee and then continue as though there had been no interruption whatsoever a few seconds later. 

There was something so fascinating about this woman and Felicity just couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was. 

“So yeah anyway, after that I completely forgot to pick up Ms Grant’s latte and I was already late back to my desk so I had to choose between showing up empty handed or grabbing her coffee and showing up late. I chose to quickly run to the Starbucks in the pouring rain but by the time I got back to my desk the new assistant had already handed Ms Grant her coffee _and_ had taken half of _my_ tasks for the afternoon so as I stood there drenched from the rain and sweating from having had to run 5 blocks just to make it back in some sort of reasonable time she is standing there with her perfect makeup in her perfect little dress with her perfect hair and _perfect goddamn face_. And when I say perfect, I literally mean it, she’s the most stunning person I’ve ever seen and I’m so weirdly and fiercely attracted to her even though I honestly couldn’t care less if the universe swallowed her whole, you know? And _then_ Ms Grant came out of her office just to yell at me in front of everyone on the floor, which is around 25 people, including _her_ , and threatened my job for probably the tenth time since I started working at CatCo two months ago and like an idiot I started crying because I swear, all I’ve ever tried to do is impress her because she’s an incredible woman deep down and I admire her so much but she’s just _so mean_ to me everyday and I don’t know if she’s trying to build character in me but today it was just too much, Felicity. It was too much for me. Hence the shitty day, basically,” 

Felicity smiled as Kara took a deep breath and then proceeded to drink the rest of her coffee in one long gulp. After slamming her mug back down on the table with slightly more aggression than Felicity guessed she’d meant to, Kara smiled sheepishly from under her lashes. 

“Sorry for that,” she muttered, running a hand through her hair nervously. 

Felicity laughed. 

“Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I’m kind of helplessly in love with my boss whilst he’s screwing every girl within a ten mile radius and I’m nothing but his executive assistant,” she offered. 

Kara chuckled and then looked sympathetic. 

Felicity knew that look well. It was the look all of her friends gave her whenever she talked about Oliver Queen. 

“That sounds about as fun as watching reruns of old British period dramas,” Kara sighed. “If you’re a Downton Abbey fan, I take back that comment, by the way,” she added after a second. 

“No, actually, I hate shows like that. Don’t worry about it,” Felicity laughed. 

A brief silence settled between them then that wasn’t at all uncomfortable. It made Felicity smile to herself and looking up, she found Kara doing exactly the same. 

“So, what is it exactly that’s made today particularly shitty? The crush you have on the new assistant, being humiliated in front of everyone you work with, or not being able to impress your boss?” 

Kara snorted. 

“Well, when you put it like that… all three? Being humiliated is something I usually handle because it happens all the time. I swear I feel embarrassed fifteen times more than the average person because in case you hadn’t noticed, I have a brain to mouth filter that just does not work,” 

Felicity nodded in agreement and laughed, raising her hand. 

“And obviously not being able to impress Ms Grant upsets me because I know I’m good at my job, but it’s just never good enough for her, you know? I think if I had any other boss in the entire world, my job might not be so self deprecating. It’s dumb but I get this upset because Ms Grant is kind of like a mother figure to me. And I mean that in that I look up to her the same way I looked up to my mom before she died. She’s just an incredible woman, she’s everything I aspire to be like. She just gets shit done, you know?” 

Felicity nodded again and smiled. It was very clear Kara admired her boss a huge amount. She was sorry about her mother too. Felicity wasn’t that close with her own mother but she couldn’t imagine a world without her. She didn’t know how people got through that and carried on living everyday. 

Kara continued without pause. 

“The world just needs more people like Ms Grant, it really does. You know those feminist icons your read about in magazines? She should be in there as one of them. She’s amazing, honestly. And that’s why it just hurts so much that I can’t do anything right in her eyes. Because I seem to be the only woman she doesn’t have a whole lot of nice things to say about,” 

“Maybe she just wants you to figure out the good stuff about you on your own? That’s why she’s so hard on you, because she wants you to realise you’re better than you think you are? Does that make sense? I mean, I don’t know her or anything but she sounds like the kind of person who doesn’t see the point in complimenting someone who isn’t going to believe it anyway. So maybe she’s waiting for you to compliment yourself,” 

Kara looked thoughtful and was quiet for a few seconds. 

“That actually makes sense. Except, why is she meaner to me than she is to everyone else?” 

“Maybe because deep down she likes you the most?” 

Kara went quiet again and then she laughed.

“Reverse psychology is so dumb,” she concluded. 

“Yet highly effective in most cases,”Felicity laughed too. 

“Why, do you have experience?” 

“I’m not sure yet. I’ll have to let you know whether aggressively pretending I’m not absolutely in love with my boss ever works out in my favour,” 

“Please do,” 

“And the crush on the new assistant?” 

“I thought you’d forgotten about that,” 

“Hot assistants are my favourite thing to talk about. I would never forget anyone mentioning one,” 

“You know, you’re probably the hot assistant in your-” Kara stopped mid-sentence and hid her face in her hands. “I can’t believe I actually just said that out loud,” she mumbled against her palms. 

Felicity cracked up at that. 

“I swear we’re the same person. I say shit like that out loud accidentally all the time. I’m keeping it together right now for your sake but once you get to know me, I’m probably the most inappropriate person in the world,” she laughed. “And thanks. You’re pretty cute too,” she added with a wink. 

Kara blushed. 

“Thanks,” 

Another silence fell, but this one was slightly awkward now so Felicity quickly tried to get back into conversation. 

“Soooo, this hot assistant of yours. Tell me more about her,” 

“She’s not _my_ assistant, she’s Ms Grant’s assistant,” 

“But I thought you were her assistant?”

“I am. But with the number of times I’ve been yelled at in the last two months, it’s hardly surprising that she’s hired another. And she’s only been in the building a week but she can already do my job so much better than I can. Not to mention that she just looks utterly incredible doing my job, and I just… don’t. Like, don’t get me wrong, I’m no Zygon-” 

Felicity laughed at her Doctor Who reference. She was right too, she was _certainly_ no Zygon. 

“But I’m just not her, you know? She and Ms Grant have so much in common just in the way they style themselves, the way they dress and do their makeup. I bet they watch all the same HBO shows and know everything about everyone in Hollywood and I couldn’t be less like that if I tried,” 

“Oh, come on, Kara. You mean to tell me you’ve never marathoned Sex and the City alone in your apartment with a bottle of wine?”

Kara shook her head timidly. 

“Trust me, there’s no better way to make you feel a little bit better about being alone than watching 4 women dance in and out of toxic relationships,” 

“I’ll bear that in mind next time I’m feeling shitty,” 

“Seriously though. This assistant. I doubt she’s any real threat to you at all,” 

“Oh, she is. You should see her for yourself and then you’ll see. It’s like she doesn’t even _try_ to look good. And I don’t mean that in that she walks into work every morning with bed hair and sweatpants. I just mean that she’d look incredible even if she did. You know those people?” 

Felicity did. Her boss was one of them. 

She nodded. 

“But whatever. I don’t know why I’m so hung up over her when she’s very clearly straight. She’s the straightest person I’ve ever met, pretty much,” Kara laughed. 

“Ah. The curse of the straight girl,” 

“Plus there’s the fact that 99% of people think I’m straight too…” 

“I don’t even know what I am,” Felicity laughed. “I just know that some girls are cute,” 

“Some girls are very cute,” Kara agreed, giggling. 

 

Felicity didn’t know how it happened, but suddenly three hours had gone by and the server had just dropped by their table to let them know the deli would be closing in a few minutes. Night had almost completely fallen around them and from their table by the window that was half covered in condensation, she could see the comforting orange glow of the streetlights outside. 

“Shit, I didn’t even realise how late it was! My sister is going to kill me if I’ve missed dinner. My phone died at lunch so I couldn’t even tell her I wasn’t going to be home,” 

“Just tell her you were having coffee with the most interesting person you’ve ever met. I’m sure she’ll forgive you,” Felicity teased, removing her coat from the back of her chair and putting it on. 

Kara laughed. 

“Sure, I’ll tell her exactly that,” 

Felicity grabbed Kara’s empty coffee cup and threw it in the trash whilst she waited for Kara to put on her coat. 

Stepping out in the night, the cold practically smacked Felicity in the face and already she couldn’t wait to get home, change into her pyjamas and curl up on the couch with a hot chocolate. Kara shivered audibly next to her. 

“You know, no matter how cold and rainy and miserable the weather gets here, I still wouldn’t want to live anywhere else in the entire world,” she said, thoughtfully, a small smile on her face. 

Felicity agreed silently inside her head and sighed. 

“Well, Kara, it’s been a pleasure,” she smiled, eager to get home yet also never quite wanting this moment to end. 

Felicity didn’t feel close to other humans all that often; she was very good at guarding herself from the world. But tonight with Kara had been nice, too nice almost, and their interactions had made her insides feel warm. 

“Thank you so much, Felicity. For the coffee, for everything I guess,” Kara smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

“We should get together sometime. Maybe watch Sex and the City with a bottle of wine and each other, rather than alone? My audio commentaries when I’m watching that show are thrilling,” 

“I would love that. And um… I actually wrote my number on the corner of that napkin you gave me earlier. It’s in your coat pocket. I put it there when you went to the bathroom. I made sure it wasn’t the bit I’d cried and wiped my nose on, don’t worry,” 

Kara was smiling, but her eyes shone with nothing but apprehension and all of a sudden Felicity just wanted to hug her. 

So she did. 

Wrapping her arms tightly around Kara, she pulled her close to her, feeling her warm body against hers. 

“Any time you need me, just give me a call, okay?” she almost whispered as they hugged. 

Kara hummed her reply against Felicity’s ear and then pulled away, dropping a quick kiss on her cheek as she did so. 

“I will absolutely take you up on that offer. I’ll text you when I get home so you have my number?” 

“Perfect,” Felicity smiled. 

Exchanging a few final goodbyes, Felicity and Kara went their separate ways, Felicity heading to her car in the office parking lot a few blocks away, and Kara to catch the subway home. 

 

Felicity had barely made it back to her apartment before her phone buzzed in her pocket. 

_Hey, it’s Kara. Thank you again for tonight. For the coffee and for not thinking I’m a total weirdo and for making me feel better about the Ms Grant thing and- well, everything else really. I’m free this weekend if you want to have that Sex and the City marathon? I’ll provide the wine since I still owe you for knocking your long awaited latte all over the floor. I’m still really sorry about that, by the way. Let me know if you want to hang out. I hope you got home safe, xoxo_

Smiling, shepressed reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please let me know what you think! Even the tiniest comment means the world to me and I try to reply to every single one! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
